


A Little Less Broken

by 4Kennedy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Therapy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedelia touches something in Alana that Margot isn't able to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Prompt was 'broken'.

Every time before Alana approached Bedelia’s office, she asked herself why she constantly came back here. The answer was simple, but to admit it much more difficult. Bedelia filled something in her, touched something Margot wasn’t able to. 

“Close your eyes,” Bedelia instructed, when they were both sitting in opposite armchairs. “Concentrate on your breathing and listen to my voice.”

This was where the dangerous path began. Alana relaxed almost instantly at the smooth and husky sound of Bedelia’s voice. Her mind started to wander. 

After finding out the truth about Hannibal and being pushed out a window, she’d been a broken bird, lying on the pavement. What had been physically broken had healed now; scars and a walking stick were the only remainders. What had happened to her soul, though, only Bedelia could understand, as she too had been in the jaws of Hannibal.

Alana’s mind drifted further, the pictures in her head swirling around, intermingling and blurring until they became sensual. Naked skin, soft moans, hands and tongues filled her thoughts.

“Open your eyes,” Bedelia whispered into Alana’s ear.

Alana watched her arousal glistening on Bedelia’s fingers as Bedelia retrieved her hand from inside Alana’s lingerie. Bedelia licked one after the other clean. Her own hand was still inside her panties, stroking lightly over her swollen pussy prolonging and relishing in the last waves of her orgasm. 

Every time Alana left Bedelia’s office she was still damaged but a little less broken. 

The End


End file.
